


光渴求part.5

by moyu0427



Category: MitsuKuri
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyu0427/pseuds/moyu0427





	光渴求part.5

光渴求part.5

翌日清晨。

烛台切光忠拎着公文包走入教室。班级今日的点名由他负责，所以他醒的很早，还特意将闹钟比原先的调早了两个小时为了整理发型。  
点名也要给学生留个好印象。这是他一贯的作风。

站在讲台上的他摊开了花名册，对着名单扫视了下方的学生们。他认真而严谨的对待这份工作，那指尖由上自下轻触着每一个名字。  
嗯？  
没有看见那副想要见到的面孔，他惊讶的再次抬眸去确认那个位置。  
大俱利伽罗同学不像是会旷课的学生。  
可能只是赖床迟到吧…嗯，那样可爱的孩子赖床一定也很可爱。烛台切光忠忍不住微笑起来。

糟糕，还在讲台上呢。他赶紧用花名册掩住了自己不经意间上扬的嘴角。  
不行不行不能沉迷于那孩子了！他咳嗽一声清了下嗓子。  
“那么，先开始今天的点名吧。”  
“被我点到的同学，请喊‘到’。不可以代喊哦，会让我作出不帅气的行为的-比如，处分。”

他弯了弯那好看的金色眼眸，坐在座位上的学生们不住连连点头。  
“陆奥守吉行同学。”  
“到！” 传来的回应很快。  
“嗯。”烛台切点头示意对方可以坐下，便开始念下一个同学的名字，“御……”

“老师等一下！俺还有话要说。”陆奥守并未有坐下的意思，而是忽而举起了手。  
“如果有疑问还请留到点名结束之后？”烛台切老师很是友善的看了看他。  
“是点名相关的事宜。……需、需要留到之后吗。”陆奥守吉行咽了咽口水。  
“啊，那请说吧。”

“我可以擅自帮大俱利伽罗请假吗？”

“他怎么了？”烛台切显得很紧张。学生的话语让他掩饰不住的冒了汗。请假还能理解，擅自，为什么是擅自。  
“他、他昨天…唉俺就不该同意让他那么晚了还独自出门。”陆奥守懊悔的垂下了头，“他昨天回来的时候头上流了血，俺问他怎么了他说摔伤了。让他去医务室他不肯去，也不让俺和狮子王碰他……看着他自己拿纱布处理了一下。”

同田贯正国听到这里也是叹了口气“我昨天睡过去了居然不知道这事，早上只看见俱利同学头上缠着纱布睡的很沉。”

烛台切急切的目光看着陆奥守“那，擅自请假是怎么一回事？”  
没等陆奥守接话，狮子王就赶忙说道“看俱利睡的很熟，我们就舍不得叫醒他。擅自帮他请假啦。……唉，怎么摔的那么狠啊。”

底下七嘴八舌的议论着，有学生说着心疼，也有人说着“确定是摔伤吗没准是和人打架吧，他看起来那么凶。”

“大俱利伽罗不是那样的人！”狮子王狠狠地顺着声源处瞪了回去。  
“好了，不要私自猜测。我相信大俱利伽罗同学。”烛台切光忠出言制止了所有的言论。

在这时候，他像是感受到了手机振动而掏出了衣袋内的手机，在界面上滑动了几下。

“啊，不好意思学校有给我安排的任务，今天所有的英语课替换成自习。”  
烛台切光忠突然的宣布，然后他以歉意的表情走到学生身旁，将花名册放在了他的课桌上。  
“点名交给同田贯同学可以吗，拜托你了。”

“嗯。”同田贯虽有迟疑，很是配合的应允道。

烛台切光忠便抱着公文包迅速的小跑出了教室。

 

……其实根本就没有收到任何消息。  
他只是，太在意俱利伽罗那孩子了。

对不起假装有消息就旷班这种行为太不帅气了...可这不是迫不得已吗。假条之后再跟学校方面补上吧。擅自旷班真是不好意思。  
伽罗那孩子总是一副不想要他人关心的模样，孤高又难以接近。可是。  
可是我觉得他需要被关心。  
就是这样擅自的“我觉得”，真希望不会惹得他为此困扰啊。

烛台切脚步匆忙的奔向学生宿舍，脑内的画面尽是被那位名为俱利的学生充斥。  
拜托了，快点疗伤吧。他在踏上楼梯穿过走廊之时，默念祈祷着。  
也许是有些小题大做，不过只要想到他就担心的不得了。这份感情该名为何物。

烛台切站在309门前犹豫不决。门内便是他所寻找的学生，他那孤傲又似贪求光明的学生。……他可爱的学生。  
是否该叩响这扇门。他的指节在距离门只有一毫的地方久久停驻。  
呼，他深吸了一口气。缓缓的、动作轻柔的叩响了门。  
“…谁？”里屋传来的声音显得很轻，刚睡醒吗。  
“我是烛台切老师。”他忐忑不安的说道。

门很快就开了。大俱利伽罗穿着校服站在门旁，上衣的纽扣还未系全，想必是刚在换衣服。  
惹人注目的还是那头顶的纱布。在洁白隔层下透出一些血红。  
“不好意思，打扰到你了吗。”在俱利出言之前光忠先打破了这份沉寂。“看见你没来上课，忍不住就过来询问了。……刚醒吗？”  
“……嗯。”大俱利伽罗扣着胸前的纽扣走回床上，迷茫的看着摆在床头的字条。低声喃喃道“我又不需要请假，到点了叫醒我就好了啊...”  
光忠不禁向前悄悄瞥了一眼那张字条。

字体很狂野。他眯起独眸勉强辨认着。  
「我会帮你请假的！好好休息。还是去医务室看看吧。」  
署名是狮子王。…还在名字旁边画了只小狮子。  
烛台切忍不住噗嗤的笑了出来。

“……在笑什么啊。”扣好了制服的俱利转过身看向他。  
烛台切赶忙摆摆手“只是觉得这图案有些可爱。而且，你也被注意着呢。”  
“切。不知道他们怎么想的…都说了我不需要了。”大俱利伽罗低下头，“不过，等去了教室我得记得跟他们道谢。”  
“……等一下，你还打算去教室啊？”  
“有什么问题吗？”大俱利伽罗又是那种不容置疑的语气。  
不就是语气有力道吗谁怕你啊，烛台切光忠的声调比他更为有力。“走，跟我去医务室。”  
“我不需要。”  
“听话。”烛台切伸手就要将俱利拦腰抱起。  
“我自己能走。”俱利伽罗连忙挥手挣扎着，“我伤的是头又不是脚。腿还没问题呢。”似乎是为了展示自己没问题，他还原地跳了几步。  
头顶的红色太令人心疼了。

“我怕你路上逃跑。”烛台切光忠不等俱利再做解释，便伸手托住俱利的背，一手覆上大腿将他离地抱起。  
“放我下来...你抱着学生影响也不好啊。”在仓促之间揽住了光忠的脖颈，俱利伽罗这样说。  
“太轻了。”  
光忠老师像是没有听见俱利同学的话语，他语调极为柔和的这样说。  
那样的语调让俱利一时无法说出“那有怎样”或是“不用你管”了。  
他只好将脸埋入了光忠的胸前。掩去了羞怯闪躲的目光，任由被这样抱着走动。  
他好像没有被这样抱着过。  
即使是小孩子的时候，也从未被抱在怀里。所以每当他看见有小朋友被家长抱在怀里走动着哄，哼着那悠扬的摇篮曲时。  
都有种无法名状的烦闷。

“到了。”直至站立在医务室门口，光忠才依依不舍的将他放下。  
俱利很庆幸大家都在上课，所以不至于被看见这种耻态。  
光忠叩了几下门。  
医务室内没有任何声音回应。  
“不是上班时间吗。”正感到奇怪的光忠眨眨眼睛，一拍脑袋才惊觉到了什么。  
俱利伽罗很是疑惑的看着他。  
“我忘了...今天凌晨医务室老师给我发过短信，说是家里弟弟高烧不退要回家去看望。”  
……那你还把我抱来医务室，还是可以算为强行抱来的做法。俱利伽罗的脑海中浮现出了揍烛台切一拳的画面。

“抱歉抱歉……怪我。”烛台切尴尬的笑了笑，还是迅速出手拉住了正欲离开的俱利，“虽然老师不在，我有备用钥匙。你这情况还是需要用药，直接缠纱布止血不容易好。”  
大俱利伽罗只得乖乖的跟随在他身后。  
“那，老师不在，我不会包扎药物啊。”

“只能我来了。”从裤袋内翻出钥匙的烛台切推开了医务室的门，他回头看着俱利，“喂，别露出那样不愿意相信我的表情啊。既然有备用钥匙，你烛台切老师也是会点医疗手段的。”  
“哼。”俱利双手交叠抱于胸前，踏过门槛径自坐在了医务室的床边。

烛台切拉来一把椅子就坐在了俱利的身前，他伸手就要去取下俱利伽罗额前的纱布。  
大俱利伽罗咬着嘴唇闭起了眼睛，撕下纱布时也没有发出一点声音。  
烛台切怔怔地看着他的伤口，那鲜红的血块边上有着抓挠的痕迹。

他沉默着去桌前抽屉翻出适合于这类伤的药物与医用纱布，透气的胶带和剪子，还有医用棉签。  
消毒水，……他默念着在凌乱的抽屉内翻找着。  
大俱利伽罗猜得到光忠的想法，他很轻的笑了一下。  
你也要觉得我是和人打架的坏孩子了吧。

“伽罗同学。”果不其然，光忠出声了。  
“嗯？”俱利拼命抑制住那难过的感觉，极力平静的作声。  
“我想问、嗯你不想说也可以的……”  
果然啊。  
“你头上的伤，不是摔伤吧？”  
“嗯，不是。”

“谁欺负你了，告诉我。是我们学校的人吗，我明天就给他发退学申请。”  
烛台切光忠的语调很平，但俱利感觉，自己是第一次听见他发出这种、如此饱含了愤恨的话语。

“……是我先动手的啊。”大俱利伽罗咧起嘴，下意识脱口而出这样的话语。  
也许是想看看光忠老师在这样的回答后，是否会厌恶这样的我吧。  
不过事实上也的确是自己先开始撕咬的。

“他们说你什么了？”  
“……什么？”  
“一定是说了什么，否则你不会动手。”光忠将一堆药品装入托盘，回身将盘子放在了俱利身旁的床头柜。“别小看你光忠老师的观察力。…尤其是对于你这样可爱的孩子。”

“太狡猾了。…”大俱利伽罗垂下了头。  
“告诉我吧，发生了什么。”光忠又坐回座位，从托盘内拿出棉棒和药物，轻柔的点在了俱利的额角，“乖，抬起头。不愿意告诉我也没有关系。我信任你的一切。”  
又是那个眼神。

俱利伽罗缓缓的开口“无非就是嘲笑我的家庭，嘲笑独自一人的我。  
我不认为独自一人有什么不好。我一直都在努力适应并享受独处，我觉得我快要成功了。  
可是越接近所谓的适应，我好像越做不到独自前行。……”  
俱利开始渐渐的诉说昨晚的遭遇。而光忠很认真的倾听着，他手上医疗的动作也未曾停止，当棉棒触至那道几乎嵌进肉内的抓痕，他听见俱利吃痛的闷哼了一声。  
“唔！……”  
“疼吗。”  
“我没事。”  
光忠怜惜的看了那伤口，手中的药物继续在俱利的额前抚摸着。“能再告诉我一些吗，关于你。”

大俱利伽罗讲到被训斥没人要的时候，还是带有笑意的表情。  
光忠真的非常看不得那种苦笑。

他在俱利的额前缠上最后一层医用纱布，一手拿着医用胶带语气严厉的说“为什么你不求助。”  
“都说了我看不惯群体出击的人。”俱利伽罗只是耸耸肩。  
“那你也不该和他打啊，这是在学校。又不是在什么荒山野岭。学校，你可以直接跟我汇报啊。就算不想求助我，你找谁都可以。”  
“不是不想求助你，我是不想麻烦别人。”后半句“并不是找谁都可以”俱利没有说出来。

“什么叫麻烦！”粘好了胶带的光忠将床上散着的医疗用品尽数收入托盘，“为什么要这样，你不该一个人承受。”  
“我一直都是一个人啊。”  
“所以从今以后我不准你再说这句话！”光忠的音调忽然提高，“有人来欺负你你一个人回击，回来了也不告诉他人，甚至连医务室都不来，如果不是我今天带你来，也许除你之外就没有一个人知道你被欺负了吧？”  
“没人知道也没有关系。”大俱利伽罗前倾上身凑近了光忠。  
“至少要让我知道……唔！”忽视了俱利的动作还在坚持着要纠正这孩子的观点的烛台切光忠，觉得唇瓣有什么柔软之物覆了上来。  
他睁大了眼睛。

是俱利同学吻了上来。  
以他那干涩的、有些皮破裂的唇瓣。虽然还是柔软着的，却令人心疼不已。  
俱利伽罗很快就结束了这个短暂的吻，他轻声回应着光忠之前的话语“让你知道也不是不可以。”

直接说可以让我知道不就好了，为什么要用这么别扭的话语啊。  
光忠笑了。  
“在老师认真的授课时用吻打断讲话，是非常恶劣的行为哦。”  
“那又怎样。”  
“大俱利伽罗同学是坏孩子。”  
光忠看着他的眼睛每个字都清晰有力地说。

一直以来都被称作乖孩子的大俱利伽罗，在听到这样的话语时，有些。  
感到期待了啊。

-tbc-


End file.
